


Tiberius (Steve's Point of View)

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Rhodey, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Steve's point of view during the Tiberius incident and after.Also maybe a realization.(Read series to understand please.)





	

  
Steve laughed along with the group when Clint finished his joke. He glanced over at Rhodey as he called Tony again, “Any luck yet, Rhodey?” The other just shook his head and took his phone away to end the call again, “He might be busy with Ty right now, we can try again later?”

Rhodey debated for a few seconds and shook his head, “I’ll try one more time. The movie starts in two hours right? I want to make sure we got the right time.” At Steve’s nod he pressed redial. He couldn’t tell but there was definitely something off. Tony always answered his calls.

Steve turned away and was about to comment on Clint’s story about being stuck on a roof for a few hours when he heard Rhodey speaking more lively. Steve smiled to himself, Tony finally picked up the phone. The group laughed again at Bucky’s sarcastic remark and Steve made to piggy-back off of his friend’s comment when Rhodey’s voice made a 180.

The rest of the group quieted and turned to him, “Come on buddy, you need to talk to me so we can fix this. Deep breaths.”

They crowded around Rhodey with varying degrees of worry. Steve spoke up, “What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

Rhodey shook his head and turned away from the group, “Sure thing, are you at home?”

Steve glanced to the others and then back to Rhodey when he hung up his phone, “What’s going on Rhodey?”

The boy shook his head, “I’m going to Tony’s. Alone.” He had to tac on when the group made to follow.

Clint opened his mouth, “Bullshit, no, we’re going with.”

Rhodey looked at all of them and shook his head, “Tony wanted me to go alone. He’s my best friend and has been for a long time. I am not betraying his trust with this.” He said seriously. With those parting words Rhodey ran to his bike and took off.

The group was quiet for a few moments before Bucky spoke up, “All in favor for following and waiting outside?”

Without even replying, everyone made a beeline for their own bikes and skateboards to get to Tony’s house.

Steve didn’t bother buckling his helmet. He immediately started to pedal as fast as he could. He could hear Natasha and Bruce on their bikes and Clint and Bucky on their skateboards following closely. Steve was gripping the handle bars tightly. Judging from Rhodey’s reaction, Tony was not okay.

They reached the long driveway and manage the trek up. They abandoned their transportation by Rhodey’s that was haphazardly strewn on the lawn. Bruce stopped and thought for a few seconds, “Wait. Rhodey said Tony wanted just him.”

Steve fisted his hand. “Bruce, Tony could be hurt-”

Bruce shook his head, “I know, but I also know that Tony doesn’t trust easy. If we break it when he’s feeling vulnerable we aren’t going to get it back.” It looked like it was killing him to not go into the house as well.

Natasha nodded slowly, “Bruce is right.” She glanced around the group and then to the door, “We know Rhodey, He’ll keep us update.”

Clint scoffed but didn’t move towards the door, “Don’t tell me you’re fine with not going in there and checking on him.”

Nat turned and shot a glare to Clint, “I’m not, but I’m also not okay with ambushing him.” She pinned him with a look, “You remember how hard it was to gain his trust.”

Clint looked to the floor and kicked the grass.

Bucky watched the exchange before looking back to Steve, “You okay Stevie?”

Steve swallowed and forced his hands to relax. He turned his glare away from the door and closed his eyes, “Nat and Bruce are right. We’ll wait here until Rhodey updates us. He knows we followed him.”

It seemed like forever until Steve’s phone chimed with a text. ‘ _You can come in now._ ’ He didn’t think he said anything to the rest of them but the fact that he started to go into the house everyone followed quietly. They searched for a couple moments before entering a small den that had Tony and Rhodey on the couch. Tony had a blanket covering his legs and wasn’t looking anyone in the eyes.

Steve felt his stomach sink. Oh no.

Rhodey gave everyone a stern look, “Tony talks first.”

Steve looked at the protective arm around Tony’s shoulders and the physical body language. His mouth went dry. No. No, it couldn’t have-

“Ty raped me.”

Red enveloped Steve’s vision. He felt himself tense up and started to tremble with anger. Steve abruptly turned and started to walk out but paused when he heard some of the group yell his name. Steve paused in the doorway. He had to leave. He had to find the bastard that did this to Tony.

But he needed to make sure Tony was also okay.

Steve took a deep breath and turned back to Tony. He didn’t attempt to hide the hated that he had towards Ty, he knew it wouldn’t have worked. He walked to Tony and knelt in front of him. Steve gently took the hand that was gripping the blanket and pressed it to his head, “That bastard will _not_  get away with this, Tony.” He said trying to get Tony to understand. Steve stared into his eyes for a few seconds before leaving the house.

He was aware of Bucky following him and ignored him for the time being. Steve needed to get out some of his anger before he even spoke to another person.

Tony didn’t deserve that. Hell, no one deserved that but most of all Tony.

The kid that Steve had friended in Middle school because they both sat out of P.E. together. The kid who was wary of everyone and after Steve managed to get past those initial distrust walls the kid that had such a big heart that was only afraid of heartbreak. And when Tony came to school with a black eye and broke down on Steve during their class about what had _actually_  happened, Steve realized that Tony trusted him.

When they did that April fools day prank, Steve realized that Tony was such a kind hearted kid. Hanging out with him on their fake dates, watching his eyes crinkle with laughter.

Steve stopped walking and blinked. He dimly heard someone else come to a stop behind him.

That feeling when he first saw Tony with Ty, Steve figured that it was just worry. And then the gradual withdrawal from the group, every time Steve saw Tony with Ty he always had that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Was it jealousy?

Steve looked to the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

“So you finally figured it out?”

Steve turned quickly and saw Bucky and Clint, “What?”

Clint had his arms crossed and Bucky was simply staring with one single eyebrow raised.

Steve blinked again and then looked away as a light blush rose to his cheeks. He liked Tony??

“I would say yes, Stevie finally figured it out.”

Steve turned back around and opened his mouth to defend himself when Clint held up a hand, “You can deny it all later. For now, what are we going to do about Ty?”

The mere mention of his name put Steve back into his state of anger.

Bucky raised his other eyebrow and nodded, “Yeah I agree with you there, now let’s mess this asshole up.” He glanced at Clint and then back to Steve before a slow grin overtook his face, “And I think I know what to do.”

Clint blinked at Bucky’s grin and smiled back before turning to Steve who was still looking angry, “Perk up Steve, we’re going to ruin someone’s life.”

Steve lips twitched and he nodded. Anything Bucky came up with was definitely going to be good. And Ty deserved everything he was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> sucky summary but eh. im exhausted. lots of things have been happening in my life and i kind of what to stop dealing for a little while.


End file.
